


I don't actually hate you

by Starxbutterflyxx



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starxbutterflyxx/pseuds/Starxbutterflyxx
Summary: Abigail admits something that no one saw comingSet in episode 1x05 where the bellwether unit meet up with scyllaMy first fanfic please don't hate
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather/Raelle Collar, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Kudos: 14





	I don't actually hate you

"Hi" Scylla says nice and sweetly

The bellwether unit looks straight ahead and See's Scylla, raelle is happy, tally is surprise, and Abigail has a look of hate on her face.

Raelle walks over and grabs both of Scylla's hands "I can't believe you're here, that's a very nice corsage" she giggles a little and says softly.  
"Why thank you it was a gift" Scylla says while looking in each other's eyes for 1 or 2 minutes

Abigail is then watching the two of them looking at each other and her jealousy creeps up on her, you see Abigail has had a crush on raelle since the day they met, sure they butt heads the first day they met but Abigail loved that she was bold and didn't Stand down when she was messing with raelle, she wanted to tell her when she apologize to raelle for the way she treated her but she didn't want raelle to think that she was easy to get for having a Crush on her on the first day so she kept it to herself, but when she found out that Scylla was girlfriend she was jealous of Scylla so she was mean to scylla because she had raelle and she was mean to raelle because she had a crush on her.

"Hey are you okay" tally says putting her left hand on Abigail's shoulder

"No, no not really" Abigail said in a sad voice 

She then walks up to where raelle and Scylla are standing angry at them to cover up her jealousy and sadness

"How the hell did you get here you can't crash this wedding" she says to Scylla, then looks over at raelle and says "did you tell her to come anyway"

"No Abigail i- how did you get here" raelle admitted try not to get Abigail angrier than she already is and looking at Scylla with confusion

Scylla was about to respond but Abigail cuts her off

"You are not going to mess this up" Abigail advises in a threatening tone

"Why do you always have to get mad when we're together, you already hate me but just because you hate me doesn't mean you have to hate Scylla too" raelle alleged

"Raelle I don't hate you" Abigail answers

Tally then looks over at Abigail shocked to see what she is saying

Raelle then scoffed" yeah right your just saying that because your family is here and you want them to think that you are a perfect daughter"

Abigail can't take it anymore and just blurts out "I LIKE YOU RAELLE COLLAR okay"

Everyone is silent and surprised and it goes quiet for like a minute and a half

Still shocked raelle begins "You-you like me"

"Yes shitbird I've always liked you since the first day we met" she clarified with tears in her eyes

She then runs away 

Tally goes after her to comfort her

Raelle looks at scylla confused "what just happened"

"I think Abigail just told you how she really thinks and feel" Scylla then answer

"Maybe you should go after her I may not really like her but she really seems hurt" scylla added

"But then what are you going to do I don't want to leave you all alone by yourself" raelle says in a worried tone

"I'll be fine I promise but I'll come and find you before the wedding" Scylla emphasize with a nice smile

"Okay" raelle then kiss Scylla on their head and goes the same route that tally and Abigail went leaving Scylla smiling

Abigail then heads to a bathroom turning the lights off slamming the door locking it and sliding her back down the door covering her eyes with her hands

Tally then comes knocking on the door

"Abigail you okay in there" tally quietly says

A sniffle comes from the bathroom "No of course i'm not okay I just told raelle how I feel about her not only is she going to hate me more but she and scylla is going make fun of me knowing that I am not high and mighty

" No she isn't raelle and scylla are not the type to make fun of people anyway, the only reason she may act like that is because you act that way towards you" tally reassured Abigail outside the bathroom door

Raelle comes running once at her destination she is trying to catch a breath

"Raelle!" Tally exclaimed

"Hey tal where is abi" she says looking around

"She is behind the bathroom door crying from embarrassment" she informs raelle

With a comforting face raelle then implies Abigail"hey Abigail I just want to tell you that I'm not mad at you I may not feel the same about you but that doesn't mean I going to treat you terribly"

Abigail cracked open the bathroom door and looks straight into raelle's eyes" you're not"

"No" she says "come on high and mighty let's go find Scylla and let's meet thee rest of your family"

Abigail gets out of their bathroom and hugs tally and raelle and says thank you they then meet up with scylla and raelle tell her not to say anything when Abigail gets closer and she agrees the four of them goes into the building to meet the rest of Abigail's family.


End file.
